


MakoHaru: Praise Kink

by bms408



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tumblr request, bottom!Makoto, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bms408/pseuds/bms408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto likes being told he's doing a good job</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakoHaru: Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr from a while ago.

Makoto covered his face with his arms utterly embarrassed. Makoto thought having the kink was bad enough, but now that Haru knew about it made it much more embarrassing.

 

“You’re doing such a good job.” Haru said as he fucked Makoto with two fingers.

 

Haru’s comment made Makoto even harder than he already was. Ever since Haru learned about Makoto’s praise kink, he’s used it against him. He would purposely tell Makoto he was doing a good job at the worst places like at swim practice or a tournament.

 

“Haru-chan~” Makoto half whined half moaned.

 

Haru slowly pushed a third finger in to join the others. He felt Makoto tense up and ran his hand up Makoto’s stomach in an attempt to ease the larger male. “Relax.” He said. He pushed his fingers around trying to find the spot that would make Makoto feel amazing. One of Haru’s fingers grazed against Makoto’s g-spot, causing the larger male to arch his back off of the bed and yelp. Haru felt satisfied having found overly sensitive nerves. “You’re doing great, Makoto.” He hummed as he continued rubbing his fingers against the nerves.

 

Makoto was always sensitive in both sexual and non-sexual instances. When it came to sex, every little touch shot pleasure up his spine. Even words would have the same reaction. It was embarrassing to him; with him being so easily manipulated in bed, but Haru ate it up. Haru loved being able to get the best sounds out of Makoto with the minimum amount of effort.

 

“Makoto…” Haru said. “I want to put it in.”

 

Makoto just nodded in response with his arms still covering his burning red face. His mood dampened a bit when he felt the emptiness from Haru pulling away his fingers. He heard the tear of a condom wrapper and then the pop of the lip on the lube a few moments later. A raspy moan escaped his throat when Haru slowly pushed his way in.

 

“So good.” Haru whispered, making Makoto’s cock twitch. He started thrusting in and out at a slow pace and gradually got faster with every other thrust. With Haru’s cock pounding so deeply inside of him, Makoto couldn’t control his cries.

 

“Makoto…” Haru said in a raspy voice. “Let me see your face.”

 

Makoto brought his arms down from over his face revealing his flushed face and darkened eyes, and wrapped them around Haru’s neck. Haru leaned down and passionately locked lips with Makoto. Their lips pulled away and Haru rested his forehead on Makoto’s. “So good.” He repeated.

 

Haru’s words sent shivers of pleasure down his body, stopping at his cock. Haru praising him in such a raspy and lustful voice was driving him mad. He tried to regain some control in order to prevent an early orgasm, but all effort was thrown out the window when Haru hit his prostate. He cried out as overstimulation threw him over the edge.

 

“So good.” Haru kept repeating.

 

Makoto felt every single one of his muscles tighten and contract as his orgasm exploded onto his stomach and chest. His orgasm ripped through is entire body, making him feel weak once the high was gone. He was so lost in his own orgasm that he hadn’t noticed Haru had finished. He managed to hold himself up long enough to kiss Haru again.

 

“You did a great job as always, Makoto.” Haru said.

 

Makoto’s face flushed as he gave an uncomfortable laugh. “I love you Haru-chan.”

 

“Drop the –chan.”


End file.
